


Endless darkness

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nightmares, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: Two-shot I've been working on!There's some gore content ahead! Read under your own responsibility
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Endless darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Two-shot I've been working on!   
> There's some gore content ahead! Read under your own responsibility

The castle was dark and cold. The silence was the only thing present…

There was an uneasy feeling as if someone were watching him as Endless walked slowly heading to the living room. 

Endless- Cross! Where are you? Nightmare?! Killer! Guys! This isn’t funny! 

Just as he called, he heard a loud bang and the hybrid’s playful laugh. The darker skeleton saw Cross running from a door to another at the end of the corridor. Quickly, Endless tried to reach him, running to the same door he went, but he only saw another empty corridor. The smaller looked around worried…. Everything was so strange…. Once again, he heard Cross’s laugh coming from behind him. He ran towards the sound as quickly as he can.

As he took a turn on one of the corridors, he saw Dust, quietly whispering nothings to himself. It looked like he was talking to someone….

Slowly, he approached, looking at Dust with concern on his eyes. He heard Killer commenting on the taller’s habit of talking to his ‘’brother’’ once. But he said it wasn’t bad…. Just that he had to remind Dust that it wasn’t real but as he touched his shoulder to catch his attention, he heard another loud bang and in a fast movement, Dust held his wrist and slammed him against the wall. Blood dripping from his eyes, mouth, and nose. An empty look on his face as he begged Endless to kill him. 

Endless- w-what are you talking about?! I can’t do that!! 

Dust- I thought you were my friend……

Dust let go of his hand and took a few steps back. Before Endless could react, Dust stabbed his own eye with a sharp bone, making a disturbing cracking sound and letting out an agonizing cry. 

The smaller was in shock. He couldn’t react to what he was seeing. And before his very own eyes, Dust kept stabbing his own head until his body started dusting. Endless heard a laugh, and as he looked to the side from where the sound came, Cross was standing there, at the end of the corridor with a sinister look in his eyes and laughing. Another loud bang was heard. 

Endless started crying and before he could call the hybrid’s name, he ran away again. Without looking at Dust, he ran after Cross trying his best to reach the hybrid, finally, in front of the stair, Cross stopped and looked back. Endless stopped as well, looking at him confused. He didn’t know what was happening, neither why, all he knew, is that he was scared and wanted it to end.

Something dark started to spread under the hybrid’s feet and hands came out of it, dragging him to the darkness. He was now screaming for help, terrified. The darker skeleton quickly ran to him and grabbed his hand trying to pull him away from the darkness. But it was too strong. It’s hold dragged him further and further down. 

Endless- please, Cross, hold on! Ok? Hold on to me! 

Cross- you…..can’t save ….us….

Endless- w-what? Of course, I can! J-Just don’t let go ok? Stay with me! 

Cross- you can’t…. 

Cross looked down crying. His hand letting go of Endless’s hands as he started to slip away. Again, a loud bang was heard. 

Endless- No! Cross, please! Stay with me! I can’t lose you! Please!

He tried hard to keep the grip on his hands, but the darkness was too strong. Cross slipped away from his hands disappearing into the darkness. But before Endless could do anything, the darkness started pulling him in as well. The feeling was terrifying. He couldn’t fight it as it pulled him in endless darkness. He couldn’t see, hear, or feel anything.   
To put an end to that agonizing silence, another bang was heard, followed by Nightmare’s voice. 

Night- Endless. Wake up. 

He tried to fight, to squirm, to break free, but he felt something holding his body still. This time, he heard Cross’s voice saying the same thing. But his tone was worried and concerned. He kept fighting and fighting as the voices started calling for his name, louder and louder, being followed by loud bangs on the distance. 

Finally, his eyes snapped open. He tried to sit down, kicking and punching terrified. Carefully but strongly, two hands held his arms. He looked at the direction of the hands seeing Cross’s worried expression. He had small tears on his eyes and a red mark on his arm. 

Breathing heavily and still scared, he looked around seeing Nightmare’s tentacles holding his legs and torso. He looked at Nightmare who had a serious but also worried look on his face. 

Cross- are you ok? 

He looked at Cross again, not sure if it was real or not. 

Cross- hm….

Night- Cross, go take some water for him. Quick! 

Cross- y-yes boss! 

Cross got up and ran downstairs to get some water. Endless looked at Nightmare still in a state of shock. Was it all a dream?

Night- Don’t worry. It wasn’t real! You’re ok now. 

Endless- y-you….

Night- yes. I saw the whole thing. You know I can sense nightmares when they happen. Do you want to talk about it? 

Endless- i….don’t know….

He heard a loud bang, getting scared for a second. 

Night- It’s ok! It’s just the rain outside. It’s been raining for some hours now…

Endless- I’m….really…wake? 

Night- yes you are. 

Cross entered the room holding a cup and a jar of water. He walked to them and served the water on the cup for his lover.

Endless just looked him in the eyes clearly troubled. He didn’t know what to say or if he should say something. It felt so scary to lose Cross like that…. What if he was right? What if he really couldn’t save them? 

Night- I’ll leave you two alone. If you need to talk about it, I’ll be in my room. 

Cross- ok… 

Still shaking a little, He finally took the cup of water, carefully drinking it. He only now noticed how dry his throat felt. 

Cross- hm… are you ok?

Endless- yes….

He looked at the mark on the hybrid’s arm worried. The taller noticed his gaze and looked away brushing the area softly. 

Cross- don’t worry. It doesn’t hurt that bad. And I know you didn’t mean to do it. 

Cross hugged him, caressing his head softly. He instantly hugged back tearing up again. He was so scared, he didn’t want to let go of him ever again. 

Cross- it was just a nightmare. Don’t worry. It’s not real!

Endless- please….don’t leave me….

Cross- I won't. I promise. 

Endless- thank you…

Cross- I love you. 

Endless looked him in the eyes with a small smile and tears on his eyes. Hearing it was almost like medicine. It made all the pain go away. All the fear and all the doubt simply vanished.

Endless- I love you too. 

With that, Cross settled the water beside the bed and hugged his lover laying down with him. After some time, Endless finally fell asleep, hugging the hybrid. The rest of the night was calm and lovely for both of them.


End file.
